lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Rush Sykes
Rush Sykes is the main character of this story, and the first character you see in the game. Background Raised on Eulam Island, far from the power struggles for Remnants, Rush lives a peaceful life with his sister Irina. When she is taken away by a mysterious group of soldiers, he goes after her. Rush is an affectionate young man who wears his heart on his sleeve. Nothing is more important to him than family - and thus he is dedicated to taking care of his sister. Arts/Skills Rush can learn any skill available in the game, apart from the race or character specific ones. Combat Arts are learned by using the weapons, for the other ones you have to find special items. He gets the first skill of the art and you can learn the other ones by using the art. The following special items are available: * Evocations - Azure Orb - reward for the quest The Broken Seal * Explosives - Explosive Formula - Union of the Golden Chalice task 38 - Obtain Dragon Eggx3 * Herbs - Herb Formula - automatic * Hexes - Amber Orb - reward for the quest Baaluk's Witch * Invocations - Alizarin Orb - automatic (from Pagus) * Lotions - Lotion Formula - Union of the Golden Chalice task 3 - Kill Crabx7 * Potions - Potion Formula - Union of the Golden Chalice task 50 - Obtain Warrior's Broadsword * Psionics - Amethyst Orb - reward for the quest Seeker of the Ancient Path * Remedies - Jade Orb - reward for the quest The Secret Letter * Shards - Shard Formula - bought during quest History's Boundary * Traps - Trap Formula - reward for the quest The Gates of Deceit and Sword of the Dead * Wards - Alabaster Orb - reward for the quest The Fallen He also gets new unique skills during the story: * Omnistrike (Unique Art) - at the beginning * Talisman's Gift (Conjuration) - after about half the game * (PC) Talisman's Gift (Conjuration) - after about 1/4 of the storyline * Cyclops (Summon) - after about half the game Weapons & Accessories Rush can use all weapons and accessories, again apart from the race or character specific ones. Quotes *''"Let's kick some A...!"'' (when leading an attack) *''"How d'ya like that?"'' (When completing a finishing strike) *''"I'm right behind ya!" (When following up another union member's attack) *"Sweet!"'' (when a stat is increased) *''"The winner's the one who strikes first, yeah?" (at the beginning or during the battle) *"Yeah! Everybody's getting hyped!"'' (At the beginning of a turn) *''"Watch yourself this time, okay?"'' (when reviving a fallen unit) *''"Gotta suck it up and stop these guys"'' (when at a disadvantage) *''"Better hit harder than that!" (While performing a counter) *"No chance!"'' (When dodging or blocking an attack) *''"Ugh, what are you doing?!"'' (When a party member hits weaker than usual) *''"You OK?"'' (When a party member takes a critical hit) *''"Ha ha! Sweet!"'' (When a party member terminates a union) *''"Smash them from the sides!"'' (While performing a flank attack) *''"Guys they're to the sides! Get ready!"'' (When Flanked) *''"Impressive, huh?"'' (When checking his stats) *''"Hey! Look what I got!"'' (When a new art is learnt in the middle of a fight) *''"This one's gonna knock you into next week!"'' (When using Omnistrike, Cyclops or Rejuvenating Water) *''"Cyclops!"'' (When summoning Cyclops) *''"Crap, they caught us with our pants down! (When Rear Assaulted) *"''Wait, somebody took me out?" (When revived from another unit) *''"EMMY!"'' (If she is killed during battle) *"IRINA!" (If she is killed during battle) *"You losers aren't even a challenge!" (When engaging a weaker union) *"Come on out!" '' (When activating a harvest point) *"''Okay, later."'' (When done harvesting) *"''Let's do this!" (When engaging a battle on the map preemptively) *''"Damn!"'' (When ambushed) *''"(whining)How many more guys are there?!''" (When reinforcements show up) Gallery